Seth
Seth is the youngest of Adam and Eve's three children and the younger brother of Cain and Abel. He was born shortly after Abel had been killed by Cain. His birth was cursed by Cain and blessed by Abel. Cain was angry and felt that Seth seemed to be some sort of replacement for Abel. Abel, however, felt that it was good for his parents to have had another son and not be drowned in the despair of his death. Seth grew up to be a righteous and kind soul much like his late brother and completely had both his parents' love, support and guidance. Over the course of his life Seth grew up with his demon brother Cain trying to kill him out of spite and his angel brother Abel protecting him from Cain's wrath. His descendants went and spread far and wide. The Winchester Bloodline had originated directly from Seth. Currently, Seth is in Heaven and is one of the privileged few who can walk its plains and territories with full access granting him the ability to enter the personal Heaven of anyone he chooses. He enjoys his afterlife with touring an infinite amount of Heavens and getting occasional visits from his brother Abel. Season 9 Seth was briefly mentioned by Cain when he spoke to Dean of when he had first received his mark. His tone was that of anger when he mentioned him being born not even a year after Abel's death. Crowley told Dean that after Seth was born Cain had stopped fighting the craving of blood that his mark was feeding him and turned the First Blade on himself. Personality While he may have the appearance of a young man, Seth was actually quite old when he died giving him a large bit of wisdom. Seth often comes out as a philosophical sort and during his lifetime answered a calling to be a teacher. Even in death, he never stops trying to give knowledge to others, or keep seeking more himself. When he died, he decided to have the appearance and grace of himself during his youth. He likes to move through the Heaven's of people, especially of modern people, to learn more of how time is moving on for humanity back on Earth and to keep up with the changes it is going through. He looks at his afterlife as a neverending expedition into the World and Humanity itself. Seth also has a deep love for his family. He looks at God as his grandfather and at his angels as his extended family. He has his favorites among them though the Powers are those whom he is most loyal to, due to the fact that his brother Abel speaks highly of them. As for angels that seem to share less than pleasant ideas of humans, he finds himself pitying them as he feels that they 'don't know what they are missing'. He has a deep love and respect for his human parents and for his brothers as well. Especially for Abel. Cain, though he had tried to kill him for most of his life, Seth finds that he loves the caring big brother that Cain was to Abel, even if he never got to experience it for himself. However, he isn't afraid to hold objective views when it comes to his brothers or his parents. He acknowledges each of his family members faults. Of all people's faults, especially in his latest descendants. He wishes to understand the faults of people and while he tries not to resent them for what those faults are, he does want them to try and be responsible for them and even to answer for them instead of putting their faults off on others which he finds is a sadly common, trending trait that people take on. Cain Freed.jpg|Seth's oldest brother Cain Angel Abel.jpg|Seth's second older brother Abel Seth (Heaven).jpg|Seth touring a personal Heaven Seth01.jpg|Seth confronting Bobby Singer Seth mourning.jpg|Seth in mourning Powers and Abilities *'Heavenly Perception': When Seth was alive he was able to percieve God and angels in their true visages with no harm done to himself. *'Angelic Vessel Bloodline:' As a child of Adam and Eve Seth had the capability to be a vessel to angels as powerful as the archangels themselves including Michael, Lucifer and Samael. In fact, it is through his bloodline where the archangels could utilize the full use of their powers. This trait has been passed down to his descendants in the Winchester Bloodline. *'Free Reign of Heaven': In Heaven Seth is able to freely travel pass the boundaries of the Heavens of anyone he chooses. He also has been given clearance for the Garden. *'Contact through Prayer': Seth is able to contact any angel, in Heaven, through prayer and could hear them as they talk. Facts and Trivia Cain, Abel and Seth relationships as brothers are a mirror to their own latest descendants in the Winchester bloodline with Dean, Sam and Adam. *Dean being the eldest and determined to always look out for his younger brother Sam to the point of resorting to questionable methods to do what he feels he needs to do for him so much as go to Hell for him. Also, having some resentment for his youngest brother Adam because of the relationship his father had with him when Sam left for Stanford. How their father seemed to do things and share himself in a way that he never did with him or Sam. This is much like Cain's feelings for Abel and against Seth. *Sam being the second son that is greatly loved by his father and brother for his loving nature. Both Dean and his father would do anything they can for him. Sam looked up to Dean more than his father and considered him his hero. His going to Stanford left a great hole in their lives which their father filled by spending time with Adam after he discovered him. And when Sam learned of Adam he was ready to accept him and fought with Dean over what was best for him. This is much like how Abel's own relationship was to his brothers and his father. *Adam being the third son who was considered the innocent one. He had almost always seen a side to their father that Dean and Sam rarely ever saw for themselves. Dean was jealous and bitter against Adam for this while Sam was understanding and accepting given the circumstances. Adam also seemed uncomfortable with Dean during their time together while he and Sam seemed to get along somewhat. This mirrors Seth and what his introduction into the family seemed to have sparked. (Though the version that most of this came through was through the ghoul impersonating him it could be argued that it was emulating Adam's personality to how he would've acted). The name Seth also roughly means Anointed ''or ''Compensation. It's fitting as he was the son born after Adam and Eve lost their son Abel and it is his descendants that went on to carry Adam & Eve's grace to be vessels most fitting for Archangels. Seth was believed to have had prophetic knowledge and was a teacher of God's laws. He was said to have had 33 sons and 23 daughters before his death. Noah was a direct descendant of Seth's and as such Seth has been called a Father of Mankind. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Holy Vessels Category:Vessels